The subject invention is directed toward the art of guy-wire guard assemblies and fasteners therefor.
Guy-wires are commonly used for stabilizing utility poles, towers, antennas, and similar ground-supported tall structures. The guards are generally placed on the guy-wires in an attempt to provide an increased visual marking and to prevent or reduce injury from impact with the guy-wire.
The current typical guard assembly comprises various partially cylindrical plastic or metal assemblies of elongated structural members which are connected to the guy-wires by various mechanical fasteners. The guy-wires themselves come in a variety of differing sizes generally necessitating the provision of a wide range of different size fasteners and connecting members to allow the guard assemblies to be suitably mounted.
The various guard assemblies of the type generally referred to are shown in the following Reed U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,059 issued Jan. 1, 1974; Vaughn U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,611 issued Jan. 27, 1987; and, Mastalski U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,620 issued Oct. 16, 1990.